The Sun Rises
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Tras seis meses de oscuridad, el sol siempre vuelve a salir sobre el Polo Sur. Eso Katara lo sabía a la perfección, pues era como el recordatorio de su promesa.Drabble


¡Hola que tal! Es posible que me han de haber visto por algunos fics de este fandom comentando, pero recién ahora es que me inspiro realmente a escribir mi propia historia sobre una de las parejas que simplemente mas amo :) Espero realmente que les guste, fue creada escuchando un soundtrack que realmente me inspira, y bueno, he aqui el resultado.

**Avatar: The Last Airbender, no me pertenece. Todo lo escrito aqui es por mera diversión y amor al arte.**

**.**

**The Sun Rises**

**.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Tribu Agua del Sur, y con este, un nuevo día en la nueva vida de Katara.

Y es que, pasada la gran guerra todo había cambiado, tanto para bien como para mal. Ahora su tribu había ganado un respeto y renombre que no tenía antes, siendo siempre eclipsada tras la sombra de su tribu hermana. Ahora ya no, puesto que era el hogar de las dos personas más importantes para el Avatar; su novia y el hermano de esta, ambos las personas que consiguieron sacarlo del iceberg en el que se encontraba y así de esta forma, regresarlo al mundo.

Al principio todo había sido lento de asimilar, pero pasadas algunas semanas las cosas iban mejorando, el daño de muchos años comenzaba a cicatrizar. Y aunque aún existía ese rencor, las cosas comenzaban a marchar por buen camino.

Pero lo que realmente nos importa es la joven maestra agua, quien no solo adquirió un rol mas completo en su tribu como –por así decirlo– princesa de esta; si no que al estar de novia con la persona mas importante de las cuatro naciones le acarreaba una responsabilidad que poco se imagino tener en los años que paso de fugitiva y nómada junto al equipo Avatar.

Por lo que ahora sus deberes no solo incluían los de antaño (ayudar a su abuela con el parto de algunas mujeres –en ocasiones algunas focas– y vigilar a los pequeños) pues a estos se le habían incluido deberes diplomáticos y de comercio, puesto que su tribu comenzaba a emerger como una gran exportadora de pieles y diversos enseres que escaseaban en otras naciones. Y esto, entre los deberes del propio Avatar, que si bien tenían la ventaja de que lo hacían viajar por todos los lugares del mundo, el tiempo que ambos compartían eran prácticamente nulo; siendo la ultima vez que se habían visto, hacia mas de seis meses; cosa que recordaba a la perfección, puesto que había sido al inicio del invierno.

Y justo por eso se encontraba sentada en aquel lugar que daba al lejano horizonte. Sabia que ese día era especial, lo llevaba esperando casi exactamente seis meses y hoy se cumplía el fin de su espera.

Contempló con ojos emocionados la basta extensión de mar que se encontraba a sus pies mientras se acomodaba su abrigo bien y consultaba la carta cuidadosamente doblada entre sus ropas, cerciorándose una vez mas de que no estuviera errada con la fecha.

Guardó la carta y dirigió su vista al cielo, dándose cuenta de la cantidad exagerada de nubes que lo adoraban –Posiblemente luego hallan vientos fuertes –Pensó para si misma. Pero sin embargo no le importo, sabia que no podía moverse de ese sitio.

Porque el llegaría, y si ella le había prometido que esperaría.

Achinó un poco los ojos cuando sintió un destello familiar pero a la vez extraño darle de frente. Una emoción la embargo cuando notó los primeros rayos de sol que acariciaban su tierra tras seis meses en la oscuridad. El invierno había acabado.

Cerró los ojos satisfecha y dejó que una brisa poco usual acariciara sus cabellos. Rio un poco, pues sabia perfectamente la causa de esa brisa.

—Siempre tan puntual —Fue todo lo que susurró, antes de sentir como un par de brazos la envolvían contra un cuerpo curiosamente cálido. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Te prometí que volvería cuando el sol volviera a alzarse sobre ti. Y aquí estoy —Contestó con cariño el maestro más poderoso del mundo, girando entre sus brazos a su novia.

—Y tú siempre tan literal, ¿verdad Aang? —Bromeó la castaña, puesto que no esperaba que las palabras escritas por su novio fueran a irse a tales extremos.

El chico rio en respuesta, acercando más a su novia de ser posible. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se entregaron a la sensación que solo estar en brazos del otro podría producirles. Hasta que un sonoro resoplido los saco de su pequeña burbuja de amor.

—Ah Appa, discúlpame. Ya pronto iremos a la tribu. —Se disculpó el maestro aire con una sonrisa, para luego explicarle a Katara: —Es que tiene hambre, entenderás que venimos desde la Nación del Fuego, y procure no hacer tantas paradas en el camino.

La chica asintió y comenzó a andar hacia el bisonte, sin embargo el chico no se lo permitió, puesto que agarro fuertemente su brazo y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

—Pero antes… quisiera que tuvieras esto. —Murmuró contra su oído, mientras la maestra confusa sentía como un listón con algo pesado se deslizaba sobre su cuello. El corazón se le aceleró en el acto. —Luego me dices tu respuesta. —Concluyó Aang, corriendo con diversión hasta el bisonte.

Definitivamente, el sol comenzaba a alzarse una vez mas en su vida.

**FIN**

_¿review?_

* * *

_**K**abegami**A**materasu  
_


End file.
